Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Coyright Infringment Delets Comeon people, why create cards based on Mario, Pokemon, or InuYasha? This wika was created to show off our creativity by creating all new cards based on what goes on inside our imagination. Yes, I was guilty of creating two cards which were Copyright Infringing themselves (The now gone Champions Hero - Foxbat, and Montag the Magnificent, the Wizard of Gore. One was a cult supervillian from a pen and paper role playing game, and the other was a movie villian from a grade z 1970's splater film.) But as soon as I herd that thay were doing delets based on copyrights, I decided to deleat them. So, come and join the club. Find and mark all copyrighted material with a delete tag. And if you find out one of your cards is copyrighted, do us a favor, and delete it. Thanks. Steriaca 00:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) So... With all this going on, our copyright-infringing cards will be deleted without us being able to do anything... Well, I'd really hate to see all my Pokémon cards that I've worked so hard to make - including the ones I was planning on uploading soon - be deleted, and all. The reason I made them was because I found the Pokémon TCG a bit dull and not as cool as YGO, so I imagined those creatures as YGO cards and tried to make them with not too powerful effects and even playable - I've tested them with a few friends and they said that they're fair and all - but meh; if Copyrights are that important, be my guest. W. King - Talk to da King! - 20:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) * There is a way to save them...disguise them. Change the card names and all the Pokemon refrences into generic refences. In other words, do not make a Pikichu card, but instead a LIGHT Attribute Beast-Type monster called Electrical Rodent. Do not make a Mew card, but a EARTH Attribute Psychic-Type monster which mimics Mew in eveything but name. (Note: U.D.K. did the same thing when he created his Terinator clone card. And someone else made cards based on Sonic The Headghog, but called his version Speed Hedgehog instead, and is 'legal'.) **Just like i did with my Touhou-based cards? --Reimu-H 16:33, October 29, 2009 (UTC) The only copyrighted cards we should make are thoes based loosly on vareous Konami video games, because THAY do that also. Steriaca 00:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Being anal Oh c'mon now! Just because I made transformers cards doesn't make it copyright infringement! This is a wiki where you make up cards. Maybe you want to see your favorite characters in your favorite card game. So what. It's not like the people holding the copyright are going to sue me for making transformers cards. Stop being anal! If you were being any more anal, you would all be a bunch of butts! AND LEAVE BRUCE LEE ALONE! HE IS THE MASTER AND YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I PUT HIM ON HERE! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE IT! Bottom line. If you didn't want people to make cards of copyrighted material, then you probably shouldn't have made this wiki in the first place. --Thanonyx 04:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) * Simply, HASBRO owns the Transformers, not YOU. Same thing with the words Autobot and Decepacon. If you can't handle that fact, go and put them on your personal web page. Or, simply change the names and pics. As for Bruce Lee, I admit, I don't like haveing real people as cards on the site, othoe there is nothing which can be done about THAT (you can not copyright a real person). What I have objections to is that his ATK and DEF are infinint, which breaks the Rule of 5000 (which simply states, no monster's original AKT or DEF can be higher than 5000). If Bruce was still alive, he would be the first to tell you that a real life Blue-Eyes White Dragon would easly eat him as a snack, and that a real life Dark Magicition would defently have a good chance to frying him with a Dark Magic Attack. (It is true that as a human being, and as thoes two monsters are only cards, he is stronger by tearing up and destroying the cards, but with that thinking, we are ALL stronger than a Blue-Eyes.) Steriaca 18:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) **And about copyrights. Do you realise that WE can be sued by Hasbro for haveing Transformer cards on this site? And that YOU can be sued by Hasbro for haveing Transformer cards on this site? Same thing for any other copyrighted material. I mean, yes we are fans. But are you acualy willing to sell out millians of dolars because a company is anal about there property? Are you willing to spend time in jail over not being able to pay millions of dolars in fines over copyrights? We are in trouble enougth by haveing Yu-Gi-Oh! fan cards on this site (breaking copyrights which Konami holds right and proper), why get other companys mad at us also. Steriaca 19:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) **I think Thanonyx is right. **But so is Steriaca.+thats why they call them COPYrights Dane; DOBA. Okay, I understand that YCM Wikia is not a site for Fan Fiction Character Pages, but for starters, this character's page contains relevant information to his Deck and the cards he plays. Secondly, I had previously created two other character pages, Alexander Frost and Adrienne Guadiacco, and I did so with the permission Ultimate Dragon Knight. And finally, the actual Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia which you guys are emulating here has pages for characters from the anime/manga. If someone takes the time to type up such a detailed character page, you shouldn't delete it so blatantly. Cyber Commander 18:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Deleted most of the entries here that were little more than babies crying.UltimateWai 00:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) STRUCTURE DECK - LIVING DEAD I have finished the Deck List itself, and I am working on the cards right now, so stop that page's deletion! Structure Deck - Living Dead Dark Star X 00:50, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Do Not Delete Administrators, if you are reading this, please, do NOT "Malefic Pulse". I know that it's considered a candidate for deletion, but it became one accidentally. "Template:Sin" is now a candidate for deletion upon request by yours truly; but please, do NOT delete "Malefic Pulse"! I know that I could fix this problem myself; unfortunately, the computer I'm using won't let me... =S --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) * Fix'd it. --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 15:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Character Page Ok now really is there any real point in deleting the character pages. How is that more well known card makers can have there character pages on for there fan fictions. EX: saiba's fan fiction for days of th black apple absolutely none of his character pages have been touched and I don't find it at all fair. If you are to delete my pages you should might as well delete his too, because if mine are considered junk pages then his should be considered the same. The Pokémon UltimateWai blanked the aforementioned page, supposedly because it was AfD. So I undid his edit, stating that the template says not to blank. Now he's started an edit war. Help? TheHitman 01:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) their must be something wrong with him you can alway try to make peace, also I disagree with the deletion if you want to delete this page you might as well delete almost every page, because most of them have copyright infringement. Breawycker 21:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :That's exactly what I said in my blog. There is no copyright infringement here, as all these cards are parodies of the source material and thus are fair use under US copyright law. Also UltimateWai's user page says that he is an unofficial janitor and will CfD and blank pages without rhyme or reason. TheHitman 00:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :: srs bsns is srs --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 18:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: u so mad UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 03:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: I can't believe I never noticed this part, regarding my project. What was this all about, anyway? o,o W. King - Talk to da King! - 20:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Amazoness Revenge I need more time to complete the article, please do not delete the article. :: Incomplete articles go in your Sandbox. So I'm gonna delete it until the article is not incomplete. Which knowing the average YCM'er, will never happen. UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 03:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Please do not delete Volsegraph - Dodeca. I shall edit it so it is no longer broken. Raiburuto 16:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Kyuno of Celestial Darkness Why is my card (Kyuno of Celestial Darkness ) a candiate for deleation and no one gave reason(s) for why so I cannot fix it till I am told what is wrong with it.Creator5000 23:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't like that when your card is taken away without any reasons... Admin... please be very careful next time when you done this in future. Just PM the original owner in their own talk page and asking them to know the reasons why you have decide to remove the card. --FredCat100 00:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::This is Creator5000. I am confused FredCat100 were you tell me to ask for the reason(s) for why my card (Kyuno Of Celestial Darkness) was put as a candiate for deletion cause I left a message on UlimateWai's if that is right on his/her talk page asking for the reason(s).Creator5000 00:45, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I am mean that I am also upset that your card was taken away without any reason, then I asked Admin of this site to know the reason why he/she take your card away. Sorry for my bad grammar. --FredCat100 01:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, then till UlimateWai replies to the message I sent him/her I won't know how to fix it. I asked this cause it just says that it is a candiate for deletion when I have had cards marked with that template just they had reason added on to it, like Extremely Powerful Card, and such things like that just this one doesn't. And I am just trying to findout the reason why thanks for your concerns FredCat100.Creator5000 03:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure then, let's hope to get some answer for you, Creator5000. --FredCat100 04:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::UlimateWai, most likely will say that it was God Modding, and yes it was a DivineBeast monster card but I thought it wasn't too bad it didn't have cheap unbeatable effects well in my opinion and it didn't have God Modding level attack and defense points though to be fair they were high 4000/4000 like Obelisk the Tormentor.Creator5000 04:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Help requested As the title requests. I need help making the formats on my cards that UlimateWai has put on for Candidates for Deletion. I believe I found out how to make the format correct now on one card Tyuiol the Earl of loneliness, but most of the cards I made Magical Lesson, Messenger to the Afterlife, Sacred Blue Eyes White Dragon of the Ancients, Sacred White Ritual, and''' The Seal of Restricated Magic are cards that I don't have links on my Yugion Card Maker Account anymore so I ask any Admins to help me edit them or to return them to me so that I can edit them. This is greatly appreciated. These last two sentenses are address to Ulimate Wai, I don't disagree that I need to learn basic format mat skills though you could been nicer and gave the name of the articles I needed to edit and gave me a timeline to do them in. Finally, not to be rude but I am 20 years old in college I am not no kid I started on this site in the summer cause I found out about it in May.Creator5000 01:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) '''I Fixed them I fixed Dark Flame Rabbit, G.R.eY. Gadget, Mecha Beast, and Black Skull Lizard's format so you don't have to delete them now. Please don't. Spirit Phoenix Spirit Phoenix was designed with this in mind: *To mirror in terms of power, and therefore had to have 2400 ATK. *To be an advanced form of . *To be the spirit of Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. *Had it been a level other than 4, it would have either been useless (5+) or outright broken (3-). Taking the Rule of 2000 in mind and to prevent it from being broken, it had these handicaps: *0 DEF, meaning it can't be used defensively at all. *Spirit Monster, meaning it can't be Special Summoned, has to return to the hand, and cannot provide any field advantage whatsoever. *Cannot be an ATK wall like or the like. *Cannot be targeted by anything, including your own cards, to prevent it from being used in combos. As such, it can really only be used as a costly beatstick and nothing more, much like or . The only difference being is that it doesn't suck like most Spirit Monsters and that it could actually see play, which is what I had in mind when I made this card, and when I make any card for that matter. --Comet Knight 18:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) * The problem with making it immune to combos is that at the same time, it can attack with impunity. There are very few monsters that can stand up to a 2400 beatstick, and not even spells or traps could directly intervene. At the same time, the same effect also makes it remain on the field after a field-wipe effect. I would suggest further handicapping it: for example; Susa Soldier has 400 less ATK than it, but still deals half battle damage. It might not be able to damage the opponent directly, or something similar. Chaos josh - Talk 20:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) * In regards to the comment on it being able to attack with impunity: It cannot simply attack without worrying about facedowns, or even face-ups for that matter. Just because it can't be targeted by Spells and Traps does not mean it cannot be affected by Effect Monster effects and cards that do not target. For example, it can still be stopped by commonly played cards such as "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter", "D.D. Warrior Lady" "Snowman Eater" "D.D. Assailant" "Legendary Jujitsu Master", "Blackwing - Kalut", "Honest" and other assorted Effect Monsters. It can also be easily stopped by several commonly played Spell and Trap Cards such as "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Mirror Force", "Torrential Tribute", "Widespread Ruin", "Threatening Roar", "Waboku", "Mirror Wall" and even "Curse of Anubis". In fact, there's actually only a handful of cards this card can dodge: those being Book of Moon, Dimensional Prison, Compulsory Evacuation Device, Sakuretsu Armor and Shrink, which are the very cards (save for Sakuretsu) that the card's counterpart - Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys has problems getting over. * In regards to it being a 2400 beatsrick It is supposed to have 2400 ATK as it is the counterpart to Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. It has 2400 ATK because it is specifically designed to take out Level 4 or lower monsters as well as some of the higher level monsters such as the Monarchs, Jinzo, or even ATK walls and nothing more. I'm well aware that 2400 ATK on a Level 4 monster had better have restrictions/handicaps on it, which is exactly why I made it a Spirit Monster. Since it is a Spirit Monster, it cannot maintain field presence, something important in YGO. It cannot be used as an ATK wall because it will return to the hand at the end of the turn. It cannot be Special Summoned, meaning it's going to use up your Normal Summon for the turn every time you bring it out. It has no DEF, meaning it cannot be used for defensive purposes, even if you were to protect it with something like Waboku, it would still return to your hand at the end of the turn, costing you field advantage. Again, it being unable to be targeted by Spells and Traps also means you cannot use it for anything other than a beatstick, yet because of the way it is worded, it can still be used with a handful of cards that would tribute it as a cost, such as Icarus Attack. Also, the only possible level it could be is Level 4. Were it level 5 or higher, it would see no possible play at all because it would be unable to maintain any field presence. Were it level 3 or lower, it wouldn't make sense and would obviously be broken. If it had any ATK other than 2400, it would either be too strong or it wouldn't be worth playing as there would be other cards that could do it's job better and still maintain some sort of field advantage (Asura Priest, Goblin Attack Force, Majestic Mech - Okha, Cyber Dragon, Thunder King Rai-Oh, Blackwing - Gale, Mist Valley Falcon, Neo Spacian Grand Mole and every Koa'ki Meiru monster for that matter). * In regards to it remaining on the field Were we even reading the same card? It cannot stay on the field because it is a Spirit Monster. As such, it wouldn't even be on the field in the first place to survive a field wipe, and even if it were to somehow remain on the field, it can still be destroyed by cards that do not target, meaning it can still be nuked A.K.A. field wiped. * In regards to giving it a handicap The card already has 5 handicaps: -It can't be Special Summoned, meaning once it hits the Graveyard, it's not coming back without a heavy cost (Monster Reincarnation). -It can't maintain field presence, and therefore cannot be used an ATK wall under any circumstances. It also means that it can't be used as for a Tribute Summon unless it's set, which brings me to my next point. -it has a big fat DEF of 0, meaning that it's pretty much going to die if you set it. -It cannot be used in conjunction with any cards, save for Icarus Attack since it can't be targeted by Spells and Traps. That means it's uses for both you, and your opponent are limited. Meaning, all it can do is attack and use up your Normal Summon for the turn, nothing else. -There are no cards that can search for it, save for Gold Sarcophagus. * In regards to comparing it to Susa Soldier The difference between this card and Susa Soldier is that Susa Soldier is a terrible and just plain godawful card that was marred down with too many restrictions that prevented it from ever seeing any play, even when it was first released. Spirit Phoenix, on the other hand, is simply a card that offers power in exchange for loss of compatability, a Normal Summon for the turn, loss of speed, and field presence, a cost that is actually very high in today's YGO. The bottom line: the card actually couldn't be more balanced, yet it's a paradox. It's as balanced as it gets without being broken or limitworthy, yet still powerful. It's good enough to be used in Phoenix, Winged-Beast, Skill Drain, and even Spirit Decks, but can't be splashed in just any deck and has limited uses. It can't be used with impunity as it will always cost you your Normal Summon, field presence, and will leave you defenseless, yet its perfect for the reckless duelist. Any skilled duelist would never even think of playing it as it's too slow and is just a glorified beatstick. To nerf it down any further would ruin it's playability, ruin it's design, and defeat the purpose of it being a beatstick in the first place as there would be several other cards that could outdo it. I know it's a wall of text, man, but I'm quite adamant on why this card is as good as it gets in terms of design. I honestly believe it shouldn't have been tagged in the first place since it clearly has a hugely negative effect in exchange for a high ATK. --Comet Knight 18:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Gate of Oblivion and Grand Gate of Oblivion delete reason? I dont see a problem with these cards if i its bad gramer i will fix it. PKMN hi. i blanked my pkmn pages can an admin pls delete them for me? btw can i put delete tags if i think they should be deleted or do i have to be an admin? AshclawLive Curious 07:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) What's Wrong With Sha And Yulong?!? Why are these cards candidates for deletion?!? Sha Wujing, the Sand Archfiend Yulong Santaizi, the Dragon Prince The Goblin Army Structure Deck is deleted?? I didn't copy anything or copy it base off anything? what did i copy that is copyrighted? can I know what is the cards that i copied base of anything? all I know was that I didn't copy it of base on anything. seriously... I am not lying. are there any cards that are too powerful (My cards are still blank though)? if its because there is no hyperlink its because I havent finished it. please do not delete The Goblin army (http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/The_Goblin_Army). 14:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Dark Magician of faith #2 I don't see why this should be deleted. If it's because it looks transgender, than I can edit it. If it's because of the name, I added the #2 because there is already a Dark magician of faith. If you disagree with the couple, than go make a card of DM or MOF fused with whoever you ship them with. If the story dosen't make sence, it's YU-GI-OH! do you need it to make since? If it's unbalanced, than I can balance it for you. Yoyomom 15:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) "Mr." Monsters What is wrong with Mr. Smiley, Sady and Angry, apart from Mr. Sady is the wrong spelling? AND why are Mr. Stretchy and Mr. Muscley fine. I don't see much wrong in their pictures, as they are all emoticon-based monsters and they are Ojama-based so there isn't much wrong in their stats. Also they are NOTHING like Mr. Men. So what is the problem with them? 15:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) DON'T DELETE THE CARD JADEN YUKI You deleted egg mega dragoon mk2 and i just want one card on this wiki Well... If you want to have a card that doesn't get deleted, make a good one. Read the guidelines and the copyright disclaimer, and you will see why your cards are getting deleted. Gardosphinx My card Gardosphinx has been given a delete tag, and the reasoning behind it is some non-existent and unofficial rule that says a card cannot have more than a certain amount of ATK or DEF based on its Level. I do not think this is reason for it to be deleted. Raiburuto 12:55, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Allen Walker * Why are Exorcist Allen Walker & Innocence - Cross candidates for deletion. I honestly don't see a problem with them. In case you think I'm the creator of these cards then all you need to do is check the cards history to see I didn't create them. Anyway I don't see any reason to delete them 5 Forms of String Theory 22:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Nexus I don't understand whow it's a copyright infringement, however, if I knew what improper formatting meant I would be able to fix my cards. (My few Nexus') Why has Nexus Master been deleted as opposed to my other few candidates? The Underworld calls out the most horrific creature in all the land 16:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Darkskylarkalexanderx Don't Delete Divine Serpent!! Divine Serpent is a very nice card. The card may disagree the rules of dark synchro summoning, but that's the thing that makes it unique and nice.A Big Sonic's Fan 19:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Why is my Cyrstal Darkness set being deleted? Why is my set a canidit for delection it doesn't break any rules, if it is beacuse it only has 3 cards in it i am working on it. also if it is beacue the Advance Cyrstal Beast is in the anima i am going to make completlt new cards to support them after i make them, like Dark Cyrstal Malice, please give me a reason and a second chance. Advanced Dark Gem 18:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Unfair Deletion Some of my Kristeel Cards, which do not break any rules, where added for deletion by Psychid45. I wish to fight this desision, because imo it is way too unfair. There is no case of copyright infringment as all images where taken from a non-copyright fan-based img sequence. And the general idea of Trap Monsters and Spell Monsters cannot have any other copyrights that other YGO cards already have. Well that's basicly why I want to appose this. Lexadin 18:59, 24-02-2011 Central European Time What The?? Why the heck is Psychid45 saying "Slasher" and "Stonewall" should be deleted? the images can be edited or changed, but i chose them because they are the closest to how the cards would look like and im not an artist. I just tweaked images from existing cards, as with most of my creations!